User talk:Shimmering Brony
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToonAlexSora007 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:45, 11 July 2012 Mugenfan here You're Makeing Elieen.you'r Sprite of Elieen a Bit Better Then Mine. i think i'll edit my Elieen Sprite. You're Awesome Dude Mugenfan6 Thanks dude, i Think i'll Release Her in September of 2012. 09:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) About Dan from Dan Vs. Your sprite of Eileen is awesome! Can you also do Dan from Dan Vs.? I love that show. Thanks. i'm going to make Dan when i'll finish my Eileen, that was the first Request. 10:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) After you created the sprite of Dan standing in a hot pink background like you did to Eileen, you should make a page for him. :) He should have 2 strikers, his friend Chris and his adorable cat Mr. Mumbles. One of his hypers should be where he gets to run over his opponent with his red car. Thank you for my request! Can I create a Dan page, since you will create him after you finish Eileen? So you're actually going to make Dan from Dan Vs. after you finish Eileen? Garfield1601 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm gonna make him after i'll finish and Release Eileen. 12:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's Dan's Sprite (i put the Sprite here because Madbootdude deleted Dan's Page) Cool! You're better at drawing Dan than I am! He must go to M.U.G.E.N. He's the man who HATEs everything! (except himself, his friends and Mr. Mumbles) I would like to see Elise too! By the way, after you finish Eileen and before you start working on Dan, you should watch some episodes of Dan Vs. so you can find out some cool moves for him! :) Sincerely, Garfield1601 (talk) 11:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude!! 11:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You're Making Dan that is so RADICAL!!! finish Elieen and Make Dan ok? Just so you know, I'm making palettes for your Dan. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) That's Good! TAS007 17:38, September 3 2012 (UTC) Another thing. Do you make custom portraits or not? I can try to draw a Dan chararacter select, hyper and win portrait. As for the palette sheet, I'll also bring in two mystery characters I also want you to make. Have fun making Eileen! Eileen should have an intro against Rigby. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but, She will have a Win pose with Rigby and thanks for your Request i will make the Intro with Rigby. TAS007 13:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I not only wanted Dan, but Benson and Elise aswell. I wanted Elise in MUGEN because she's hot and I wanted a good Benson because the other Bensons in MUGEN suck. Another thing about them is that Elise and Dan need an intro against each other, and Benson needs an intro against Mordecai and Rigby. Palettes are almost done. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Here's Dan's Palettes, and the idle sprites for you Benson and Elise (with closed eyes action). Garfield1601 (talk) 21:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) AWESSOME!! Thanks for the Palletes!!, if you want, you can Draw Dan's Portrait, Icon Select and Win Portrait. Here's an Edited Sprite of Your Benson, I Edited it because it was a Bit Bad Drawed. I'm creating palettes for Benson too. Maybe after you release Dan and Eileen soon, I'll give you one more (literally) request. Besides Palettes, It will also come with a hyper he should have (it's from an episode of ''Regular Show ''of course). Garfield1601 (talk) 20:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm very remorseful for the badly drawn sprite. I just wanted to draw it kinda like you draw your characters. Another reason Elise should go to MUGEN is that she wields a ninja sword, and she is a secret agent known as the Dancing Shadow. Thanks for editing my sprite, I really apprieciate (correct me if I spelled wrong) that! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 20:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's the palettes for Benson and Elise! Hope you like em. :) Garfield1601 (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I Like them Both!, in the Benson's Palletes, there's my first Move Request! TAS007 19:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Since you said you'll do Skips, I'll only draw him because It's hard to draw Buzz and Salem. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm going to Draw Buzz and Salem. do you want to see my Eileen's Sprites? i will upload them here, but i'm learning how to make a Character. TAS007 11:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's Eileen's Sprites: Good job on those sprites, TAS007! I'm also working on hyper ports for Dan, Elise, Skips, Salem, Buzz and Benson. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! TAS007, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Benson's striker should be Pops, and Skips' strikers should be Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. I drew High Five Ghost, and I can draw Pops for you. For one of Skips' hypers, it should be "Play Co Armboy". Garfield1601 (talk) 02:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Requesting! TAS007 22:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear ToonAlexSora007, do you make winquotes for your characters? Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes i make Winquotes, TAS007 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Um, on your future WIPs section, you forgot Chris and Skips. Garfield1601 (talk) 08:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow Thanks for Advertise that to me, i didn't Remember they :). TAS007 1:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A good special intro for Benson would be against Muscle Man. Here's how it should go: Muscle Man: I know someone who can help....... Benson: If you say your mom, you're fired! Muscle Man: MY MOM! Benson: GET OUT! Muscle Man: It was WORTH IT! Garfield1601 (talk) 08:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) If you actually finish Eileen, what website would you use? Mediafire's a good one. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) About the Eileen's 12th Pallete Hey, Guys, i got an Good Notice.... Eileen will have an Awesome 12th Pallete, that is Suggested (Not Requested) by GarchompMatt (Aka PlasmoidThunder). its Called.... ROTEILEEN!! Here's the Sprite. NOTE: The wings are not Stolen from GarchompMatt's Rotom, i Remaked These. She will have Rotom's Attacks, but it will not be a Spriteswap of him. Are you sure you didn't copy them over? They look exactly the same as Rotom's... I also didn't request it, I suggested it. 17:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i'm so sure i didn't copy the wings, i drawed with the same shape, color and shading. I was thinking you Requested it, but that Suggest made me to Have that Idea. the Sprite is Awesome?. TAS007 10:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh. That's still copying them in effect - I don't care BTW ;) What attacks of Rotom's do you plan on giving Eileen? Surely not all of them :o 18:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i give to RotEileen Rotom's attacks but the Forms will have a Different Shape. TAS007 13:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so this palette will give this character ALL of Rotom's attacks, with the same coding and everything? *shakes head* That's too far. That's basically Rotom but with different sprites - a spriteswap - even if it's just one palette. Shouldn't it be a mix of attacks between both Rotom and Eileen? Like maybe a strong punch with a wrecking ball in place of a fist. 21:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) She will have Rotom's Coding (Well, Not All). but it not will be a Spriteswap. TAS007 16:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a Notice: i'm losing the interest in making her 12th Pallete and i'm thinking in making the character. Do you Want me to make the Pallete or make the Character? TAS007 9:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't care. Using large amounts of another character's coding in your character IS spriteswapping whether you like it or not. 16:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Plasmoid, i got another notice: I decided to make the character instead of the Pallete. You don't care if anyone make a spriteswap of your Rotom? She will. Be a Shoto Clone in MvC2 Style. TAS007 23:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Resurrect Dear ToonAlexSora007, when Dan is made, you should resurrect (resurrect means bring back, by the way) the Dan page and make this the Infobox image. Ok. i'l add his Moves on that page when he is Made. 13:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) How's Eileen going? Just asking. Garfield1601 (talk) 19:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about drawing that Benson sprite. Keep up the good work! Garfield1601 (talk) 20:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm almost done with your Skips palettes. Like Salem Saberhagen, can you draw the stance of Buzz Lightyear? One of Skips' palettes includes a Chewbacca pallete. can you make this can you make Vivian from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door because Rio Grande was thing of making one but his list was already full and i don't know how to make a Character! i'll send you the palette's a Hyper Portrait a icon a Vs. icon and a Character Select icon and some Winquotes this is what she looks like the weird part about this character is in the Japanese version he's a boy DECLINED REQUEST!! TAS007, 14:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh, by the way, ToonAlexSora007, you forgot to log in. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 04:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds here's the Palettes Hyper and Win no ideas for icon or Select Ok Ok, i'm going to make her/him. What you opinionate to my Vivian's Sprite? Awessome? TAS007, 09:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Made hyper portraits of Nev and Barney Hey! I made my hyper portraits for your Nev and Barney: http://www.sendspace.com/file/9v1god Have you watched Bear Behaving Badly? You could watch it in YouTube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-G3GGK5sGE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcSLCWP5DRM (Please remember my requests, thank you.) Gillson23 (talk) 20:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Jarquin10 can talk you/Jarquin10 puede platicarte Hello/Hola I will give my sprites much better, and with El chavo, Quico and more. Te dare mis sprites mucho mejor, y con El Chavo, Quico, etc. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 El chavo for Mugen El chavo from El Chavo animado it's a Mexican cartoon version, 2006-present, created by Roberto Gomez Bolaños, with Televisa and Anima Estudios Company, this series is based on his old series, I give sprites of El Chavo for Mugen, and With Alternative Colors *NES (GB) *Chente (Black and White) *Papercut Peterson (costume color) *Kyle (South Park) *Blue *Old *Classic *The Simpson version El Chavo he's a inocent neutral problem boy with 8 years old, his barrel it's only a secret hide and as a home, he lives in his neiborghood, with Quico, Mr Raimond (Don Ramon), Mr. Worthmore (Doña Florinda), Miss Pinster (Doña Clotilde), Manny the mailman (Jaimito el Cartero) and some more, he's very poor, with some old toys, he plays with his broom, and very hungry and always he wishes a Jelly Sanwich (Torta de Jamon). so i want this char please! *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Wow! your sprites are magnificent! I hope when i make the palettes, the charactermay not to look invisible, that is the think that need to be fixed! TAS007, 14:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Alex, i changed and compose the sprites of Skips and Benson. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Quico for MUGEN I Give sprites of Quico, enjoy Alex :) *About this char Federico A.K.A. Quico, it's a main character from el chavo series include the animated series (El Chavo animado) he's Mrs. Worthmore's son, he's a selfish boy who have many toys that he doesn't want to lend to the Lowlife (Chusma). He's wearing a Sailor suit just like his father, who's dead by the whale or the shark, but later Mrs. Worthmore (Doña Florinda) falls in love with Professor Girafalde (Profesor Jirafales) and Quico wish to have a new daddy, he's a close friend of El chavo, Quico sometimes is a antagonist, his cheeks are big, he's older than El chavo, (9 years old) Another wish that Quico Want is a Square Ball (Pelota Cuadrada), he have a cousing named Phoebe (La Popis) And now will be on MUGEN as your W.I.P. char. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Meap for M.U.G.E.N. I give sprites of Meap, the alien agent from Phineas and Ferb episodes "The Chronicles of Meap", "Meaples in Seatle" and some cameo episodes, and withalternative colors. he uses rainbow bean by his mouth. *Jarquin10, October 20, 2012